


Price of Love 11

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform, Series: Price of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair discovers what Jim did the night before. Epilogue.<br/>This story is a sequel to Price of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Love 11

## Price of Love 11

by Texas Ranger

* * *

Blair woke to the sound of Jim breathing softly in his ear. He yawned, stretched, and winced. He had stiffened up during the night, and his body was still sore, but the pain faded in importance to the man sleeping beside him. 

"Morning, love," Blair whispered, arching his neck to kiss Jim's lips. 

Jim stirred. "Morning, Blair." He smiled and reached out to stroke his Guide's cheek. 

Blair sighed in anticipation of the touch, then froze. He took Jim's hand and held it up for inspection. Jim's knuckles were almost black with bruises and swollen across the knuckles. "Oh, my God!" Blair breathed. "Jim, what happened?" 

Jim shifted uncomfotably. "Nothing. A workout with Megan. No big deal." 

Blair looked into Jim's eyes. "These weren't here when you took me to the hospital last night. I was in bad shape, but I would've noticed this." He indicated the bruises. "I want the truth." 

Reluctantly, Jim filled him in on his early morning covert op. When he'd finished, he fell silent, allowing Blair to process what he'd heard. 

Blair was quiet as he sorted through the emotions Jim's actions on his behalf had stirred. Jim had risked his badge and even prison to see that Blair's rapists knew justice. He loved Jim for that. For once in his life, he was completely comfortable with being protected, probably because he knew he'd have done the same for Jim. Jim's descriptions of what he'd done to the men had been sketchy, but Blair could imagine what it had been like to face a Sentinel hell-bent on revenge for his Guide. 

"Blair?" Jim asked. "Are you okay?" 

Blair nodded slowly. "I guess...you know, I was raised a peacenik, and I've very rarely wished harm on anyone else, much less what I suspect you did to those men, but I'm glad. They took something from me brutally, without caring an ounce that I'm a human being with feelings." He took a minute to gather his thoughts before going on. "Part of me says I should be appalled at what you just told me, but the truth is, I'm not. In fact, for the first time in my life, I'm hoping someone suffered, and suffered badly. I feel like I've had some kind of closure now." He raised Jim's swollen hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "Thank you, Jim." 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and eased them both back on the bed. "I love you, Blair," he said softly, "and I want you to know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I just wish I could've been there to prevent it from happening." 

Blair nuzzled Jim's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Jim. I don't want this to become the focus of our lives together. We have so much more to think about. I just want to get on with us, you know?" 

"We've got a lot of living to do," Jim agreed. "I love you, Chief." 

Blair cuddled his head to the big man's chest and smiled. "I love you, too, Rambo." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE-ONE WEEK** **LATER**

Blair followed the wonderful smell of food cooking up to the loft. After a hard day of teaching, office hours, and classes, he was looking forward to some quiet time with his Sentinel. He could tell by the delicious aromas that Jim had cooked dinner, but he was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the door. 

The shades were drawn and the lights were off; softly scented candles bathed the loft in a warm, soothing glow. Romantic piano music played low on the stereo. The table was set formally for two with fluted wine glasses, linen napkins, and good china. Best of all, Jim was waiting for him at the door. 

"Welcome home, Chief," he said, drawing his Guide into a hug. "I hope you're hungry. I made chicken cordon bleu, pasta salad, and cherry cheesecake." 

Blair planted a kiss on Jim's mouth. "Sounds great, but why all the trouble? I thought we were going for pizza tonight." 

"We were, but we have cause for celebration." 

"We do?" Blair asked. "Did we win the lottery?" 

Jim grinned. "Better." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Blair. "The test results came back. You're clean, Chief!" 

Blair's legs suddenly gave out, and he fell into Jim's arms. "Oh, God!" 

Jim carried him to the couch and set him down gently. "Blair? What's wrong?" 

Blair took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly, holding tight to Jim's hand the whole time. "I'm okay," he said finally. "I just didn't realize how much tension I've been carrying around with me, waiting for those test results. I guess it just all released at once." He squeezed Jim's hand. "I'm really okay?" 

Jim grinned. "You're in perfect health, babe. Not so much as a cold germ." 

Blair threw himself at Jim and hugged his neck, laughing and crying at the same time. Jim hugged him back, blinking back tears of his own. "God, Jim!" Blair hid his face in Jim's strong shoulder. "I tried not to think about it, you know? I told myself that what's done is done and there was nothing I could do about it if I was sick." He sniffled. "But I was so scared. I don't know what I would've done if I had AIDS." 

Jim tipped Blair's face up and wiped away the wetness with his thumbs. "I do know: I would've taken care of you, Blair. Right here in our home." 

"You mean it?" Blair asked. No one had ever come close to offering that kind of selfless sacrifice to him, and he knew Jim meant it. 

"Yes," Jim said, brushing a stray curl away from his partner's face. He leaned down and captured Blair's mouth with his own. Blair's lips parted to admit his tongue, and they explored each other for an eternity, until Blair came up for air. 

"We have plenty of time for that later," he said, catching his breath. "Right now, I'm hungry. Let's eat." He stood and pulled Jim to his feet. 

Jim led him to the table and pulled out his chair. Blair sat, eyes wandering around the candle-lit room while Jim served the food. "This is so beautiful," he said. "I wish we could end it with a long night of making love, but I'm not up to that yet. I'm sorry." 

Jim reached across the table and took his hand. "No rush, Chief. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're ready." 

Blair smiled. "Thanks, Jim. I appreciate that." He heard the promise in Jim's words and made one of his own. "We'll have the rest of our lives to make love. For now, how about settling for a long night of snuggling in front of the fireplace?" 

"Somehow, that sounds even better," Jim said. 

**THE END**


End file.
